


The Great Bubble Incident of 2019

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is mentioned but he's not in the story, M/M, otherwise he'd have stopped the whole thing before it even began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Never forget.





	The Great Bubble Incident of 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Is it crack? Probably. Is it cannon? Of-fucking-course. Enjoy!

It happened a week after Desmond and Remus adopted Grim.

The 5 friends were all hanging out at the Snake-Royal residence (no Logan, he was busy interviewing some other celebrity for an article), when Desmond got a call. No one thought anything of it, seeing as they were all famous and got called asking for partnerships all the time. They should’ve thought something of it.

Walking back into the room, Desmond told the others that he had to go. A photoshoot that was supposed to happen a few days later got pushed up to an hour later. Desmond couldn’t  _ not  _ go, since it was for the world's most prestigious designer company, Talynted Designs. Upon hearing the news, the other 4 wished Desmond good luck and waved him out the door. Thinking back on it later, maybe they should’ve made sure that Desmond had his phone with him.

About an hour later, it was nearing nighttime when a sound came from…  _ somewhere _ . It sounded like ducks. The 4 friends searched around the room, looking for the source of the sound. It was Virgil who found it, coming from the front pocket of one of Desmond’s black leather jackets. He held the offending item up for the other 3 to see, Desmond’s phone, blaring an alarm.

“Remus,  _ please  _ tell us you know what this alarm is for.”

“Uhh… it’s almost nighttime, around this time we would’ve had dinner already, Grim is still in their day clothes… ah ha! It’s Grim’s bathtime!”

Remus picked up Grim (who up until that point had been flopping around the living room floor playing with their toys), and carried him over to the laundry room. Putting a decent helping of detergent into the washing machine, Remus had just started it when Patton walked in.

“Say, what are you doing with the washing machine and your kiddo?”

“Washing them!”

“... The washing machine is for clothes…”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh. Then how do I wash them?”

“You… you don’t know?”

“Nope! Snakey’s the one that usually does all the washing.”

“Then let’s call him to ask how he washes Grim!”

Virgil then walked into the room, shaking his head. “Can’t do that, he left his phone, remember?”

“Right, right. Then let’s try a bath! Should be simple enough for you to do, Remus. Just fill a tub with water, add soap and scrub the kiddo!”

“Gotcha!” Leaving the room, Patton and Virgil went back to the living room to chat with Roman, as Remus headed to the kitchen.

Turning on the faucet, Remus began dumping dish soap into the rapidly filling sink when Roman came in.

“What in Odin’s name are you doing?!”

“Imma give Grim a bath!”

“In the sink?!”

“They can fit in.”

“But it  _ may not _ be sanitary!”

“Maybe, but what else could I do?”

“ _ BaThe ThEm iN tHe bAthTuB MaYbe?! _ ”

“Oh, riight~!”

Lowering the handle of the faucet, Remus trotted off to the bathroom; Roman following him to make sure he didn’t do anything… Remus-y. From there on, bathing Grim was smooth sailing. The bath was filled, water warm but not too hot, and Grim was happily splashing around in there. Remus scrubbed them down with a bar of soap (Roman occasionally stop Remus from trying to eat it because of it’s chocolate scent), and they were dried and put snuggly into their pajamas.

Pretty soon, Roman, Remus and Grim were all back in the living room and chatting with Patton and Virgil. Every once in a while, Danger Noodle would slither from one of their shoulders to another, but that was the most action that happened between them. The 4 of them were just calmly talking… until Patton gasped.

The others turned to look at their stunned friend, who was pointing to the hallway leading to the laundry room. There, expanding its way towards the 4 friends, was a gigantic mass of bubbles. While 3 of them sat, stunned at the appearance of such a large mound of bubbles, one of them looked away.

“N-not to alarm you guys… b-but there’s more coming from the kitchen!”

They all turned at Virgil’s declaration, seeing that he was right. Emerging from the kitchen was another mass of bubbles, coming towards the 4 friends who were watching from the living room.

Remus was the first to react; scooping up Grim, securing Danger Noodle across his shoulders, and bolting straight (gay) towards the door and out the house. The rest soon followed.

3 hours later, Desmond returned home from his photoshoot to find his husband, their friends and their children on the front lawn of their home as 5 vans worth of cleaners (equipped with vacuums and sponges) were making their way in and out of the house.

“You better have a good explanation for this, or else you’re spending the night at Pat and Lo’s place.”

“Snakey! You’re back! How was the shoot?”

“It was fine, tell me what’s happening to our home.”

“Ok, so. You know how you left your phone at home?”

“Yes…”

“And you know how you’re always the one to bathe Grim?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, you weren’t there to bathe them, and I couldn’t call you for help, so I had to wash Grim without directions!”

“And how did that lead to… this?”

“At first, I tried to use the washing machine but Patton told me not to. So I went to wash them in the sink; but Roman told me not to use the sink, so we bathed them in the bathtub!”

“And…”

“And I must’ve forgotten to turn off the washing machine before leaving, and didn’t lower the faucet handle all the way; because next thing you know, bubbles are flooding from the laundry room and kitchen!”

Desmond face-palmed, “I’ve married an idiot.”

“A hot idiot!”

“A hot idiot who’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Wait-noo Snakey please! It was a mistake, I promise!”

“I know, but you still deserve  _ some  _ sort of punishment for flooding our house. Speaking of which, we probably won’t be able to sleep there tonight. So, you can sleep on the couch at Pat and Lo’s house while  _ I  _ stay in Vi and Ro’s guest room.”

“ ** _NOOO!! _ ** At least let me take Grim with me!”

“After what happened tonight? No.”

“So cruel, Snakey!”

“See you in the morning,  _ Darling~ _ .”

Taking Grim from Remus’ arms and Danger Noodle from his shoulders, Desmond kissed his husband goodnight and left to go stay at his brother’s house. 


End file.
